Multi-outlet socket boxes for providing power and data connections are widely used. The box can be pressed into a hole in a working surface, into a recess in a floor or into a recess in a wall.
The present invention provides an improved socket box with multiple outlets which is primarily intended for mounting in a hole in a working surface but which could if desired be wall or floor mounted.